Seasonal Traditions
by finkpishnets
Summary: Oneshot. Seasons greetings in the form of a slightly early Christmas fic. Ron/Hermione.


A/N: And here I am again. Oneshot's are awesome aren't they? You can write as many as you want without having to commit to a full story. Anywho's, this is just another little bit of fluff from me, featuring everyone (sane)'s favourite couple. A bit of a seasonal theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just manipulate them to my liking…

Hermione Granger looked down at her outfit with a scowl for the umpteenth time. She had, like every year, been invited to the Weasley's Christmas party and unfortunately for her that meant dressing up. It always took her ages to find just the right costume. Fancy dress was just a waste of time and money in her opinion, but Molly saw differently.

After a lot of debating she had decided upon a simple red dress that in her opinion came way to high above the knee with white faux fur around the bottom and a Santa's hat to match. She was loathed against this sort of thing, but she knew that if she didn't turn up in something that could be counted as a proper costume Ginny would transfigure it at some point during the night leading to many embarrassing situations.

With a final sigh she apparated to The Burrow where the party was already in full swing. As she popped into the kitchen she could hear waves of loud voices coming from the living room and all around her were people wearing ridiculous costumes and drinking from tall glasses full of Molly's home brewed mulled-wine.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched as she pounced on the older girl. "You actually dressed up for once!"

"Hey Gin," Hermione smiled looking at the redheaded girl in front of her; except she wasn't redheaded tonight, instead she had charmed her hair blonde and it was now fixed in a style to match the rest of her costume. "Marilyn Monroe, nice. I knew I shouldn't have shown you those movies," Hermione laughed.

"So many people have asked me who I'm supposed to be! Stupid wizarding culture," Ginny grinned grabbing two glasses of orange juice from the counter and handing one to her friend.

"So is everyone here?" Hermione asked, having to speak loudly over the pulsing Christmas tunes that were coming from the WWN.

"Everyone except Charlie. He got held up in Romania and won't be able to get back until tomorrow. At least he'll be here for Christmas day."

"Mione!" someone called loudly and a second later Harry was standing next to Ginny, an arm around her waist smiling at his best friend. He was wearing a long cream cloak with a thick brown leather belt. On his feet were large dragon hide boots, and he had gloves on that matched.

"Harry," Hermione laughed, "What on earth are you supposed to be?" Harry simply winked at her and pulled something from his belt. A second later a 'vroom' noise started and Hermione was looking at a long green light. She laughed even harder at her friend. "Star Wars? You came as a Jedi?"

"Yup, pretty cool huh?" he said with a wink.

"If you say so, Harry, if you say so," she smirked lightly at her friend's mock offended face before scanning the room for other people she knew. She waved at some of her old classmates before telling Harry and Ginny that she was off to inform Molly of her arrival.

If the kitchen had appeared loud, it was nothing to the lounge. Hermione literally had to fight her way through the throngs of people until she found Molly and Arthur talking with Bill and Fleur and who Hermione recognised as being some people that worked with Arthur and their wives.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you made it," Molly grinned, pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Hermione gasped in several breaths after she'd been let go.

"Alright there Hermione?" Bill asked as she went to stand with him slightly out of the way.

"Um, yes, just a bit tired. I had to work late, that's why I didn't get here earlier," she told him with a smile. Bill had always been the Weasley boy that she had been able to get along with the most, with his non-judgemental position and laid back attitude.

"Mione, it's Christmas Eve, you shouldn't have been working at all! You need to learn to take a break. We never see you around here much as it is," he shook his head slightly. "You should take a leaf out of Ron's book."

Hermione snorted. "What, do as little work as possible and then flog the rest off on someone else? I don't think so!" She spoke in much the same tone she had used in the past when scolding people on her prefect duties, yet her eyes reflected that she was, in large, simply teasing.

"Well, at least he's relaxed. Look at him," Bill nodded in the direction of where his youngest brother was laughing with Seamus and Dean. His eyes were slightly shut as he leant his head back to chuckle. His hair was still reasonably long; shaggy enough for someone to run their fingers through but not nearly long enough to be put in a ponytail like Bill's. As if sensing that he was being watched, Ron turned to face them and his smile increased in size. He said something briefly to Seamus and Dean and then began to make his way over to his brother and best friend.

He was dressed up in black suit with a white shirt, and a black tie hung loosely around his neck. Hermione could see a toy gun in his jacket pocket and it didn't take a genius to guess who he'd come as.

"Hullo there," he said as he reached her, "don't tell me you've been working till now. I've been telling you for years it's not good for you!"

"Well, I had to complete the correct files for Canis and then I had to make sure that everything was perfect for whilst I'm away. You know what that lot are like, they'll run the department into the ground." He chuckled at her defensiveness, his eyes alight with mirth.

"I've hardly seen you in weeks. I think it's about time you got a well deserved rest."

"I suppose," she said almost grudgingly. It was no secret how much she cherished her work.

Just then there was a screech and both heads snapped up, looking around them. Hermione saw Ron gaze upwards and caught his line of eye sight. Above them was a large twig of mistletoe.

"Ha, yes, it worked!" They heard George exclaim loudly to his brother. Hermione could feel the scowl beginning to form on her face as she realised that this must be one of their seasonal joke products. It was a bit predictable if she did say so herself, and extremely childish.

Apparently the twins loud gleeful remarks had caused people to wonder what was going on, and soon the entire room seem to be gazing at the two best friends intensely.

"Well," Ron said, smiling softly, his ears beginning to go slightly red at such public attention.

"Right," Hermione replied, her own lips twitching slightly at the corners. She caught his gaze for a few seconds before both began to lean in to one another, lips soon meeting lips. A pleasurable tingle ran down Hermione's spine as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself whilst his arms wrapped around her waist. Around them they could hear cheering from the other guests, but they were too caught up in themselves to worry about it. After a few more seconds they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Weasley," Hermione told him, still standing extremely close.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Weasley," he replied, placing a hand protectively on her stomach as she pulled on his tie and brought him down for another kiss.


End file.
